


Visiting

by Constellationfics



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Character Death, Logan is only mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, like previously nobody dies during it, moxiety (platonic) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellationfics/pseuds/Constellationfics
Summary: Virgil takes the day to visit Patton, excited to share how he found himself in a relationship with his princely partner.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Visiting

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring my ts sides docs onto this acc so be on the lookout for more pieces over the next few weeks if you enjoy this one lmao
> 
> Comments and feedback are loved and I take requests :)

Wind pulled gently at Virgil’s jacket sleeves, cradling leaves which spun around him as they passed. It was fall, which for Florida meant there was a nearly imperceptible chill seeping into the air. Virgil loved it. 

He was on his way to visit Patton. He hadn’t seen him in a few days, holed up in the house as he waited out a week full of auditions and seemingly endless deadlines. But that only meant they would have a lot to talk about, and Patton was the only person Virgil always wanted to talk to. At just the thought of seeing him, a smile began to pull at Virgil’s lips. 

“Hey, bud.” The sun warmed his face as he walked up to his best friend, sinking into a seat in the grass beside him. It had never been said, but Virgil only visited Patton on sunny days. If it was raining, or too cloudy, he stayed home - he didn’t want to associate Patton with anything other than the brightest, most comforting days and conversations.

“I talked to Roman today.” Virgil could already see the pride that would be shining in Patton’s eyes after he heard that, but didn’t turn to look for it. “I know it sounds unbelievable, but we’re...together.” His laughter was dry. “A lot can happen in a few days, I guess, huh?” And a lot did. 

It took two days for Logan and Roman to realize that Virgil was shutting himself away. Logan was the first to approach him, but he didn’t stay for long after he found out that the problem was so emotional. Roman knocked on Virgil’s door a few hours later, claiming not to have been sent by Logan. It didn’t take long for the prince to realize what was troubling him, and once he dropped his usual glamour Virgil naturally opened up to him. 

When you’re crying into someone’s chest, one confession leads to another. So it wasn’t surprising - though it was, in a cruelly humorous way, anxiety inducing - when his tearful explanations of apprehension ended with a sobbing confession of love. What was surprising was Roman’s body stiffening before he pulled away with a smile splitting his face.

Virgil told all of this to Patton, knowing that he could confide in his friend freely.

“And his smile...I tell you, Patton, I don’t know how, but he’s made himself even prettier since we started dating. I’m so distracted by his stupid face I can’t think of comebacks as quickly.” Heat darkened his cheeks, visible only because he had stopped wearing foundation a few days ago.

He really didn’t have a choice - Roman kissed him too much to keep wearing make up, and he liked it too much to ask him to stop. 

“Oh! Logan’s been doing well. I know he hasn’t come by in a few days, but he’s been trying to figure out how to get Thomas to cook more. You know how he gets.” A soft chuckle. “I’m sure he’ll visit soon though. He’s always talking about you, and...” Virgil’s voice trailed off as he saw a familiar figure turn around a corner.

Roman shot Virgil a charming smile as he opened the gate, making his heart flip. He crossed the field quickly, scooping his boyfriend into his arms the second he approached and kissing his forehead.

“C’mon, babe, we’ve gotta head back.” Roman’s voice was always soft now. Virgil loved it. 

“...I know.” He took Roman’s hand and began to walk away, casting a single look over his shoulder. As always, he tried to burn the image in front of him into his mind.

A single grave in a large field, surrounded by grass and flowers, the scene framed by trees. He skipped over the headstone’s writing, knowing it by heart but always afraid to look and cement the truth. Here lies Patton Sanders. 

Virgil tore his eyes away, instead focusing on the hand clasped in his. The hand which was still here with him, still alive.

If the weather were nice, Virgil thought he would come by to visit Patton again tomorrow.


End file.
